smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bird Business
Synposis Big Red find out the pigs are running a business, so the birds run their own business in a business meeting. Plot The pigs are bored so they make a store so they would be awesome. They made a toy store. They cleaned their room And they had their toy store. The birds found out and got upset and wouldn't buy a toy the pigs had. They also had a mystery box but the birds wouldn't open it. Big Red had a conversation with Blue, Taliban, Speedy, Tony, and Toad. Mario walks in the room. Mario gets shocked and complains about the birds still staying. Mario gets mad and tells the birds they need to leave. Black Yoshi walks into the game room. Mario gets mad at Black Yoshi because he still found out that the birds are still in the house. Black Yoshi tells Mario they will stay here for a long time. Mario doesn't want them staying. Mario gets mad and leaves. He comes back in the room the birds are in. The birds decided to make their room into a business room. The birds agree. Mario comes in telling the birds to get out. The birds don't listen and keep discussing. The birds get ready to drink some soda downstairs. Mario wants soda too. Big Red makes Mario drink water instead and glues the closet door without Mario knowing. Big Red kicks Mario in the closet and gives him his water. He starts drinking his water and gets happy that he had water but he got mad that he was stuck in the closet. The birds go downstairs to drink dr. Pepper. Tony wants some but can't have any. She gets sprite instead. The birds kept up their discussing and heard Mario screaming. Taliban said he was going to go to the closet. Big Red let him go. Taliban heard Mario screaming and decided to get him out. He blew up on the door. Mario was happy to be out of the door. Taliban was then punished. He went to the closet. Mario decided to get revenge! Mario then went to team up with the pigs to destroy the birds. The pigs were happy that they would have another one to destroy and be rid of. Mario and the other pigs left to get the birds. Before Mario left, he opened a secret box and found a take along Duncan from Thomas and Friends there. Mario played with the toy and left. Mr. Pig heard the news and wanted rid of the birds right now. Mario challenged the birds to a fight. The birds won. Mario was mad. The birds were so glad. the pigs then died. The birds had to go. Black Yoshi was sad. Charcters * Big Red * Taliban * Tony * Blue * Black Yoshi * Mario * Toad * Mr. Pig * Ed the Pig * Ray the Pig * Thomas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Bowser Junior * Chef Pee Pee * Salty (Cameo) Trivia * This was similar to black Yoshi and the birds episode 7 * Chad and Poof did not appear. Category:Angry Birds Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Videos Category:Mario Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Mr. Pig Episodes